Knock You Down
by Crazeh Fangirl
Summary: Kaoru always believed that he and Hikaru were meant for each other, that is...until he begins having strange dreams and a certain club member begins getting his attention. HxK and KxK Yaoi! Video Game References! M for later chapters. THREE SHOT.


**Authors Notes: Yes! It's my first Ouran fanfic and I hope I captured everyone's personality! It might be a little OOC so I apologize. THERE ARE VIDEO GAME REFERENCES IN HERE. I thought of this fanfiction when I heard "Knock you Down" By Keri Hilson ft. Ne-yo and Kanye West.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. C: Not even the lovely song.**

* * *

_Heh, not again  
Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

"I am so tired of this Hikaru! You have to stop treating me like crap!" Kaoru cried at his brother who had a dark look on his face.

"Treating you like what Kaoru?" he asked innocently, "Like this?" He suddenly scowled and slapped his brother across the cheek, causing Kaoru to gasp. "Or like this?" he asked softly, and kicked him, causing his brother to fall on the floor.

"H-hikaru s-top." he whispered, his whole body suddenly aching. Hikaru smirked and leaned down, meeting his brother's wet gaze.

"I never loved you Kaoru. You were just a good fuck." he whispered harshly causing Kaoru to sob as he stood up straighter and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

Kaoru woke up with a start. "Another bad dream..." he murmured, running a hand through his red hair. The stupid nightmares were happening every night, always the same one. Hikaru slapping or punching him and then admitting he didn't love him. He shivered and tried to pull the covers over his body, but found there was nothing there. He frowned when he noticed that the bed felt...a bit to hard and horrendously cold. He groaned, "Hikaru!" he whined at his twin/lover, who woke up with a snort.

"Wha?" his brother rubbed his eyes and his sleepy gaze trailed over to t the floor. "Kaoru..." he yawned, "Why are you on the floor?"

Kaoru sighed and sat up, ignoring the pain on his back. "Because once again, you kicked me off." he hissed, and his brother smiled sheepisly.

"Sorry..." he imitated a little boy, causing Kaoru to have a sudden urge to slap him.

"That doesn't excuse my back pain!" he snapped, glaring. Hikaru returned his glare with a glare of his own.

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?!" he growled, causing Kaoru's glare to waver into a withering look. Hikaru sighed. "I'm sorry Kaoru." he said softly and slid off the bed, thankfully for once wearing pajamas like every human being. Once he was on to the floor, he sat down near Kaoru, ignoring the sudden cold. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, and pulled him closer. He kissed his cheek. "Forgive me?" he asked softly.

Kaoru smiled and tilted his head slightly so their lips met in a chaste kiss. "There's nothing to forgive." he whispered as his brother smiled. Their lips met once more, a bit more passionate, and all doubts of their love was pushed out of Kaoru's mind.

Suddenly a familiar little melody began and they stopped the kiss with a simultaneous groan. "You really have to change that ring tone." Kaoru mused as he pulled away from his brother and stood up. Hikaru grumbled something about bad timing as he stood up and picked up the phone quickly.

"Hi Tamaki..." he muttered and suddenly he winced as screaming came from the phone. Kaoru chuckled and Hikaru put the phone on speaker.

"ANDNOWIHAVENOIDEAWHERESHECOULDBEANDASHERDADDYIAMEXTREMELYWORRIED!" the jumbled cry came from the poor phone.

"Calm down sire!" Hikaru moaned, rubbing his ear. "Now tell us exactly what happened."

"Yes I'd like to know the same. Your lucky it's nearly noon or I wouldn't have answered this call Tamaki." said a cooler voice, causing an unexpected smile to appear on Kaoru's face.

"Yeah! Is Haru-chan okay???" said a more childish voice. Hikaru snorted.

"Did you get the host club on or something?" he said boredly.

"Sadly." said a deeper voice. Oh yah. Tamaki got everyone on this chat.

"HARUHI WON'T ANSWER THE PHONE WE PROVIDED AND-"

Kyouya suddenly interrupted. "Didn't she tell you she was on a vacation with her father?" he asked, and Kaoru could almost see him adjusting his glasses.

"Oh yeah! Haru-chan mentioned that!" Honey added gleefully, "I hope she's having fun!" there was a grunt, which probably meant Mori thought the same.

"W-what?" Tamaki's surprised voice asked. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"They're going to the United States remember sire? Haruhi wouldn't stop talking about it for days, she really wanted to practice her English!" Kaoru added.

There was silence on Tamaki's line for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes." Everyone muttered.

"AHHHH. I can't believe I forgot! I say we go get her!" Tamaki insisted and Hikaru frowned at the phone.

Kyouya snorted. "No way Tamaki." he said coldly. "As much as you love the girl, we are not snatching her from her real father." Kaoru noticed that Kyouya's voice suddenly had a sad tinge to it. It was small but still there.

"Please Mommy???" Tamaki whined.

"That's it. I'm hanging up." Kyouya growled and suddenly there was a click and silence.

"Us too." the twin chorused and hung up quickly, sighing with relief.

"At least the horror's over." Hikaru teased and Kaoru laughed.

"At least. Now let's get dressed into normal clothes eh?" he asked and Hikaru suddenly smirked.

"How about I take them off for you?" he whispered huskily in Kaoru's ear, causing his twin to shiver in delight.

"I think the maids need to wash the covers anyway..." Kaoru murmured back as Hikaru pinned him on the bed. Hikaru chuckled and licked his brother neck, lapping up the sweet taste of it.

"Let's at least get it a little more dirty before they wash them eh?" Hikaru murmured and nibbled on his twin's ear, causing Kaoru to moan, but not so loud as to disturb anyone else.

"Let's..." he agreed as he brother suddenly kissed him harshly, running his tongue through Kaoru's bottom lip, eagerly wanting entrance, which Kaoru happily obliged. Their tongues danced in Kaoru's mouth, causing warmth to pool in both of their stomachs. Hikaru pulled away and slipped off his brother's shirt quickly, licking his lips eagerly.

"I love you Hikaru..." Kaoru panted, his mind clouded with love and lust. Hikaru didn't answer as he kissed his brother harshly and slowly slipped off Kaoru's pants.

Kaoru loved him him so much. Was it wrong? Yes. But at least he loved him back, or so he thought... Hikaru. He loved the way his name rolled on his tongue. When they had sex, that was the only word he was willing to moan. He loved the feeling in his stomach when Hikaru whispered oh-so naughty words in his ear. And one day, it all came crashing down. Had he done something wrong? The love they had shared...had it meant nothing?

_  
I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

Later that day, the Host Club decided to meet, and since it was vacation, that meant they could plan what the Host Club was going to cosplay during the next semester. But...all Tamaki wanted to talk about was Haruhi.

Kaoru sighed as he leaned back on his chair, looking around, taking in his new surroundings. For the first time, they were at Kyouya's house. His sister was the one who invited everyone here, much to Kyouya's dismay when he opened the door about an hour later to reveal the whole club. Luckily, Kyouya's father was on a business trip and would be gone for at least two weeks, so at least Kyouya's sister was smart enough to wait.

"I bet you Haruhi is really missing us!" Tamaki wailed, "We need to rescue her!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses so the light reflected off of them, and Kaoru found himself staring. Scolding himself inwardly, he turned away and gazed at his brother who was yawning boredly.

"Tamaki, she's with her father. Her REAL father. She's fine." Kyouya growled impatiently, his knuckles turning white from holding his black notebook a bit too tightly.

"I wanna know what were going to cosplay!" Honey said excitedly, and everyone else nodded, causing Tamaki to go into a corner as mushrooms grew around him.

"How does he do that?" Hikaru muttered. Kyouya snickered.

"Magic fertilizer." he answered coolly before turning back to everyone else, ignoring Tamaki. "Alright, does anyone have any ideas?" he asked.

Everyone was dead quiet before Kaoru shyly raised his hand, much to Hikaru's surprise. Kyouya nodded at him and he smiled, "How about a Video Game Cosplay? I've been noticing that video games have become a big thing at school." he suggested nervously.

Kyouya nodded. "Very true Kaoru. I could be a big thing in the club. I'm sure the ladies will enjoy it." he agreed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, who else agrees with Kaoru's idea?" he asked. Honey and Mori raised their hands, as did Kyouya himself. Kaoru gazed towards Hikaru, waiting for his brother to raise his hand. After a moment Tamaki came back, and raised his hand, apparently his Tamaki Tantrum was over. Everyone was now gazing at Hikaru who sighed and finally raised his hand, but not as enthusiastically as the others.

Kaoru ignored everyone's chatter as he gazed at Hikaru in disbelief. Why hadn't his brother agreed with him quickly?

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

"Can we NOT talk about this Kaoru?" Hikaru groaned at his brother who was gazing at him sadly.

"I just want to know Hikaru, was my idea that silly?" he asked softly.

"I DON'T KNOW." Hikaru hissed, and rubbed his temples, "It's just that...er...I don't know that much about famous video game characters!" he finally said.

Kaoru smiled. "But neither do I." he said softly, causing Hikaro to scowl.

"Then why come up with the idea?"

"It seemed fun. Anyway, I heard that there was these two sort of twins-" he stopped when Hikaru suddenly shook his head.

"No. No twins." Hikaru said firmly.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "W-what?" he whispered.

"No. Twins." Hikaru sighed, "I'm just so tired of being twins, can't we be...oh I don't know.... be separate characters?" he asked.

Kaoru felt his heart drop to his stomach. 'Well I was when you started to hang around Haruhi too much.' he wanted to snap but instead his smiled weakly. "Y-yeah...I'm sure we c-could..." he stuttered. "But-"

Hikaru grinned. "Then it's settled. We're no longer twins." he stood up and walked out their room, not realizing how much those last four words stabbed Kaoru's heart.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes quickly trying not to let his tears shed. Everything would get better. It was just for this one cosplay. Then after that, they could do their famous act. Everything would be fine. No need to worry.

He walked over to the computer, which was resting on a small white desk and he turned it on, sitting on the chair next to it.. 'Might as well research now...' he thought as the computer booted up. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. Soon the computer finished loading up and he double clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon and smiled as his homepage appeared. He typed in the search bar 'Famous Video Game Heroes'

10 out of 613000 results found. Kaoru rubbed his head and clicked on the first link.

Top Ten Video Game Heroes Characters as Voted on

Mario – Super Mario Bros Game Series by Nintendo

He snorted at the picture next to the information. "Yeah...uh no." he muttered as he scrolled down.

Cloud Strife – Final Fantasy Series by Square Enix

He studied the picture for a moment and shook his head. "No...a bit to muscular for me." he smiled softly.

Sora – Kingdom Hearts Series by Square Enix

He felt his heart drop. That was who he wanted to be with Hikaru who would be another boy named Roxas...He exited from the page and went back to the search bar, a new idea coming into his head. "Top Ten Favorite Video Game Villains..." he muttered as he typed it in.

10 out of 69000 hits.

Naturally, he clicked the first link. He skipped past the usual Bowser and Sephiroth but stopped when he came upon number 9.

Demyx – Kingdom Hearts Series by Square Enix (Ironic no? xD)

A smile appeared on his face as he gazed at the picture. The hair was going to take awhile to perfect but other than that..."Perfect." he whispered and printed out the picture quickly and grabbed it. He was going to make the best Demyx Costume the world had ever seen, well the school anyway.

_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)_

During the next few weeks, Kaoru and Hikaru barely talked to each other, but Kaoru assured himself it was merely a faze in their relationship. Nothing more.

Soon enough school had started and Haruhi returned, safe and sound, much to the relief of a very worried Tamaki. Everything went smoothly, the twins had begun to speak again and were doing their usual act...and then...Hikaru caught the cold.

"I'm sorry Kaoru..." he rasped the morning he woke up sick. "You're going to have to do the act with out me."

Kaoru's heart dropped. "Maybe I can stay home too..." he began but Hikaru shook his head.

"No. Go to school. I'll be fine." he said gently and Kaoru sighed and nodded.

And for the first time ever, Kaoru went to school without Hikaru. He was immediately investigated by the club, after classes were over.

"What happened to Hika-chan?" Honey asked, when Kaoru admitted his brother wasn't coming back for awhile.

"He caught the cold." Kaoru said sorrowfully, causing Kyouya to frown.

"Well you can't do the act without him. That will surely drop our finances..." he mused and adjusted his glasses. Kaoru sighed sadly.

"Why don't you help him out with the act Kyouya?" Haruhi suggested, much to Kaoru's dismay.

"W-what?" he whispered in disbelief and glanced at Kyouya who seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"Interesting idea Haruhi." Kyouya nodded. "I will assist Kaoru until he brother returns." he glanced towards Kaoru. "If you agree." he added, Kaoru stared and nodded numbly.

"Good. Now that that's settled...I think it's time to open the club am I right?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

Everyone got into positions, except now Kaoru was leaning nervously next to Kyouya, who didn't seem fazed.

The girls were thrilled with the idea of the Kyouya and Kaoru couple, especially Renge, who stated it was new and absoultely adorable.

They sat on the couch as a group of four girl looked at them expectantly. Kaoru swallowed nervously as Kyouya gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem nervous Kaoru." he said, tilting the boy's chin up, so their eyes met. "I hope I didn't hurt you last night..." he said softly causing a blush to appear on Kaoru's face.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry...it's just that thinking about last night..." he turned away tearfully, after all, those drops were useful. "It makes me feel...dirty..." he whined softly.

"KYYYAAAAHHH!" the girls exploded, into squeals.

_Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
girl_

"So how was it?" Hikaru, who was currently sitting up on the bed, reading a manga, asked when Kaoru walked into their bedroom, carrying a large amount of papers and books.

Kaoru jumped and squeaked, losing his grip. Everything fell on the floor with a loud thud, causing both of them to wince. Kaoru bent down quickly and began stacking up everything again, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"So?" his brother tried again. Kaoru looked up in confusion.

"...So?"

"How was it?" He lowered his manga, and gazed at his brother intently.

Kaoru flushed. "How was what?" he asked.

"School you dumbass." Hikaru hissed, scowling.

Kaoru smiled. "Oh! School was fine. Yup just fine." he chirped, but it sounded like he was trying to avoid something.

"What about the club?" Hikaru pressed on.

"What about the club?" Kaoru asked casually.

Hikaru growled angrily, "Kaoru what is wrong with you?!" he snapped.

Kaoru looked taken aback. "Nothing!" he stood up angrily, glaring at his brother/lover.

Hikaru stared at his twin in disbelief. Kaoru RARELY yelled. "Kaoru..." he began but Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm going to go do my homework." he muttured and walked off, leaving a dazed Hikaru.

_ Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down_  
_ (Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

_

* * *

_**Authors Note:I am SO procrastinating on my KH Fanfic, but I have had this idea for SO LONG, I had to do it. For those who read my other fic, I'll update after I'm done with this one, I want a change of pace. x3 Two more chapters to go! WEEE! I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Reviews are great!**


End file.
